


La fille sur la lande

by malurette



Category: Bergères Guerrières
Genre: Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Female Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Witches, squish
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Bien sûr Molly est constamment épatée par les femmes de son village, mais avecelle, c'est encore différent.





	La fille sur la lande

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La fille sur la lande  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Bergères Guerrières  
>  **Personnages :** Molly & Sarah  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/squish?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Garnier & Fléchais ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Marsh and Swamp » pour LadiesBingo> (marais)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 2-3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 550

Molly souhaitait devenir Bergère Guerrière pour protéger le village, pas juste garder les moutons ! peut-être partir en mission…   
Jusqu’ici elle n’a jamais vraiment considéré ce que ça impliquait, en mission… hors du village. On envoie les apprenties porter des linges souillés aux Sorciers pour qu’ils guérissent de leurs maladies ceux et celles qui les ont portés, ça a l’air trivial de jouer les livreuses mais ça leur permet de découvrir le monde… et de se rendre compte de combien le monde est beau. Le monde autour, pas juste leur pâturages !  
Elles parcourent des forêts, des collines, des marais ; aperçoivent des montagnes au loin mais n’iront pas jusque là… cette fois. Elles ont déjà fort à faire dans les plaines. Et qui aurait cru qu'un marais puisse être un si bel endroit ? Il de la vie là aussi, et des merveilles. Notamment, la fille avec les oiseaux dans les cheveux.   
Non, non pas une folle avec un nid et des nœuds, hein, des vrais oiseaux vivants, mais qui naissent de ses cheveux et s'en envolent, et volent et virevoltent. Des corbeaux tout noirs qui accrochent la lumière et se donnent à chaque coup d’aile des reflets bleu. Ils décrivent dans le ciel des figures compliquées et reviennent. Ils lui obéissant ! Ils disparaissent et Molly qui n’a encore jamais rencontré un Sorcier et n’est pas encore entièrement sûre que la fillette sur la lande marécageuse soit une petite Sorcière, devine qu’ils pourraient revenir à son premier appel. 

Beaucoup plus tard parce qu'elle en discute avec les autres elle réalise que ces corbeaux, ils pourraient attaquer le monde ? C'est dangereux un corbeau, ça pique droit sur les yeux. Et elle ne l'a pas fait, la fille aux cheveux sombres et magiques, elle ne l'a pas attaquée avec ses oiseaux. C’était juste de la beauté, un jeu, une extension d’elle-même dans le ciel pour aller voir le monde un peu plus loin. 

Une aventure en entraînant une autre, les apprenties Bergères Guerrières s’en vont visiter un autre marais, un lac obscur, et au milieu une île cachée où elles découvrent encore plus de secrets. Molly est toute ébaubie d’apprendre que sa propre tante Jane est une demi sorcière ! Elle est aussitôt toute fière d'avoir ça dans sa famille… et aussi toute jalouse que ça soit sa tante et pas sa mère, que ça soit la mauvaise sœur, la demi sorcière… Parce que sinon si elle avait été quart de sorcière (est-ce seulement possible ? peu importe) est-ce qu’elle aurait pu souffler sur la lanterne magique et la voir s’allumer, est-ce qu’elle aurait visité les Sorciers sur le île plus souvent au cours de son enfance, et alors joué avec cette fillette, cette… Sarah, tel est son nom ? euh d'un autre côté, les enfants en feuilles ne lui inspirent guère confiance. Mais juste parce que ce sont des pouvoirs inconnus ! est-ce qu’elle aurait appris plus tôt à les connaître justement, s’ils lui était familiers depuis plus longtemps, elle se dirait sans doute qu’ils ne sont pas si pire ?

Enfin, ça n’est pas pour les Sorciers dans leur marais, mais seulement pour elle : Molly est désolée pour Liam, Abby, Ellen… mais elle veut que Sarah soit sa meilleure amie !


End file.
